The way with the countries
by Hetanyofan555
Summary: Drabbles that which involve some of my favourite pairings.1)usuk2)mapletea3)China x Russia(will accept requests)
1. Revolutionary confession(USUK)

Alfred(America) pov:

Rain pelted down from the skies above as I watched you cry. Your face had a mixture of dirt, sweat and tears. I was supposed to be happy. Happy that I finally had my freedom. Happy that you would no longer look at me like a brother. And I was. But a part of me was sad. Sad because I only meant to you like a brother. Nothing else. And once that's gone, I would be treated like an enemy.

000

After years of not talking to another, I missed you so. Doing anything wasn't fun anymore. Talking wasn't fun as no one would warn me not to do something. I didn't know if you had move on from crying and went to be with my brother.

My brother stayed with you and although he was no longer your colony, he was still part of the commonwealth. It made me...

...jealous.

0000

But you talked to me. I was happy to know that you were on my side on the world war II. I saw your determined face shooting at people and plotting. I knew you hated to kill but you were there killing just to keep your people safe.

I saw you crying, tearing your bed sheets as the fire attacked London. I wanted to help. But I didn't know how. I stayed by your side that night. I heard your heavy but extremely slow breathes. That was good enough for me. Up till now, you still don't know I did that. And I don't want you to know.

00000

Today is the day I confess my love to you. I'm nervous as I grip the bouquet of flowers in my right hand, opening the door cautiously.

There you lay, sleeping on the desk table. Your face calm and child-like.

I will now open the doors to a whole new future...


	2. Scones(Mapletea,Canuk,Caneng)

Matthew(canada) POV:

Yum! I'm surprised. I stared at the scones you made. They were burnt as usual but were delicious. Sweet like Maple syrup! They were light yet sweet enough to brighten up a smile. Heck, even Netherlands could moan from eating these delicacies. You walk into the room and yelp in surprise.

"Canada?! W-why did you eat those!" You snatched them from my hands and sighed. "If you wanted them that badly, I could make one for you.." You walked into the kitchen and after hearing pots, pans and other utensils being thrown, I was worried about my life.

"Done!" You cry, placing the plate of scones on the table. I stared at it. For once, it wasn't burnt. I picked it up and took a bite out of it. It was ...

...

...utterly disgusting.

I scrunched up my face and smiled sickenly at Arthur,"D-delicious," I managed to cough out.

Arthur looked at me before frowning, looking down as he said,"I guess I'll tell you a secret.."

I leaned in to hear Arthur say,"..I guess that I get nervous when I'm cooking something for someone so I add in extra ingredients,"

Never in my life I would have thought that the United Kingdom Of Great Fucking Britain and Northern Ireland, ex-pirate, Arthur Fucking Kirkland suffers from peer pressure.


	3. Orphan(Rochu)

"Matches? matches anyone?"a young Russian boy asked on a cold winter day. The people shot an unpitying look and continued walking. This sort of thing was usual in Russia. They lose a ton of people every year, it's not a big deal.

The orphan, Ivan sighed and went to another town to sell matches. As he was walking, he stomach growled.

"Ivan!"a familiar voice was heard.

It was hard to make out the figure but soon remembered him as his best,only, friend Yao."I got some bread!"

"Great!" Ivan managed to reply.

~.~

"How was the match sellin-Aru?" The Chinese boy asked. The two boys were orphans and were living on the streets until they both met. Since Ivan got some matches, he would try to sell them while Yao would find food for them. In that area, there were no orphanages but even if there were, they wouldn't let them in.

"Not very well..."Ivan tore a bit of the warm bread and sighed,"this is delicious!"

Right then, Ivan started coughing and Yao went to rub his back. "We should find some shelter, this weather is not suitable for a sick person like ya aru."

"I wanna dance.."Ivan breathed out, still gagging. Yao looked at Ivan with concern."ya sure? We really should be findin shelter aru,"

The Russian nodded his head slowly getting up and edging Yao to do so too

. Finally the Asian gave in and placed his arms around his neck and to dance.

Ivan stepped on Yao's toes a lot and Yao winced,"Ya suck at dancin."

At that statement, Ivan giggled and asked Yao to sit down."ya tired?"

"yes..."Blood was on the snow, turning it red."..I still wantta eat that warm bread..."

Yao widened his eyes as the boy in his arms continued coughing blood."you are not going to die! Don't say these sort of things!"The Russian just smiled and continued,"...I want to dance again but I no longer have the energy..."Yao bit his lip as tears threatened to fall."Can I ask of a favour...?"Ivan croaked out.

By now, hot tears streaked haphazardly down his face as Yao tried to nod.

.

.

.

.

.

"If I ever come back alive, would you still be my friend?"

Tears spilled out of his eyes,staining his face as he said,"yes!"

Ivan smiled once last time and his soul went to heaven.

000

This fanfic is inspired by a vocaloid song sung by rin and Len magazine and the plot is about the same except rin is not selling matchsticks.


End file.
